Forgive me for being so blind
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Tenionia and Zireria's early life as sisters, then as rivals. "We're sisters..." "And therefore born to be rivals."


Me: Welcome! This is my one-shot for a while. I have other stuff I will work on, but this is inspired by Blood Thristy Angle's Dessert Rose. I wanted to explore Zireria and Tenionia's childhood. I don't own Yugioh, just my characters. For Blood Thristy Angle because she adores poor Zireria so much!

* * *

"_Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know._

_ Forgive me for being so blind..."_

* * *

"Zireria! Look at me!" Eight year old Tenionia called to her older sister as she did a cartwheel on the sandy banks of the Nile river. The fourteen year old who was watching nearby rolled her eyes.

"Nia! Stop being such a show off!" Tenionia playfully poked her tongue out at her sister.

"It took me a long time to learn how to do that!" She whined and Zireria rolled her eyes at her sister as she walked up to the younger girl. Zireria was rather beautiful with black hair, fair skin and dark eyes that gave her a mysterious look. Her younger sister on the other hand was opposite. Tenionia's hair was black like a raven's wing, her skin was sun-kissed and her dark purple eyes twinkled with childish delight and innocence. Zireria pulled her sister close and rubbed her head.

"Zireria! Stop it!" She whined and Zireria laughed a bell like laugh, it made the birds jealous. Tenionia broke away and laughed as the pair raced down the riverbank.

"Be careful you two!" Their mother called from where she was sitting with their father and brother Silos. What the family of royals was unaware of was the danger that lurked nearby. The pair of sisters dashed farther away from their family. Zireria and Tenionia walked side by side along the bank when Tenionia turned pale and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Nia?" Tenionia pointed and Zireria turned to see a hyena glaring at them with large yellow eyes. Tenionia trembled and she looked like a frightened rabbit. Zireria took her hand and pushed the smaller princess behind her.

"Hold my hand, Tenionia." She whispered to her. "Nothing can do us harm if we stay close." Tenionia squeezed her sister's hand and kept her eyes on the hyena as Zireria glared at it. Eventually, the hyena gave up on the glaring war and wandered off again. Zireria looked down at her sister who was trembling. She smiled softly at the little child.

"It's okay, it's gone now, but we wouldn't speak of this to Mother or Father." Tenionia nodded and the pair dashed off to their family who was waiting for them.

* * *

Zireria, who was now eighteen sighed as she watched another prince make flirting eyes with Tenionia and Tenionia coldly glaring back. Zireria lightly chuckled to herself when the prince cracked under Tenionia's hard gaze and looked away for the rest of the evening. She had to give Tenionia credit for mastering a menacing glare. What Zireria didn't admit was that she was jealous that all the princes were asking for her sister's hand instead of hers. Since she had discovered that a fragment of Isis was inside of her soul, their father had taken a special interest in training her and left Zireria in the dark. She sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Tenionia turned to her.

"Zireria? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She stated coldly and Tenionia gave her a strange look. She had noticed that since her Father had began to train her gifts, Zireria had become increasingly cold. She had been spending much of her time in her rooms or in the castle library, searching though the archives for something. Tenionia, knowing that asking what her sister did in her spare time wasn't her concern, didn't ask.

* * *

Soon Zireria was twenty, their brother was eighteen and Tenionia was sixteen. They all stood in a line in their Father's throne room from eldest to youngest. Tenionia rubbed in arm as they stood and Silos took her hand to comfort her. Zireria bit her lip when she saw this. While she and Tenionia were growing apart, the younger siblings were growing closer.

"Well now, my children, I have an announcement." Their Father, King Akrin said coolly, his dull green eyes watching them.

"I have chosen my heir. You know that the most powerful magician would inherit the throne of this kingdom, and my youngest will be the new queen when I am gone." Tenionia blinked.

"M-Me?" She asked confused and her father smiled.

"Yes, Tenionia. You." Zireria started to tremble with rage and Silos whispered to her, asking what was wrong.

"Why her?" They were caught off-guard by the shear volume of her voice.

"Because of the three of you, Tenionia has mastered the art of magic." He told her evenly. Zireria shook her head.

"Tenionia isn't the only one who has been practicing." He frowned.

"What do you mean, Zireria." She smirked.

"I've been studying, taking up the Forbidden Arts." Tenionia and Silos gasped. Her father's frown deepened.

"You've been in the Forbidden section of the library, haven't you?" Zireria giggled.

"Yes, I have. Did you really think that I was going to step aside and allow, not only the youngest, but a magician of white magician, take the throne when you are gone? Heh, and you claim that you can out-fox the Pharaoh and his men." Tenionia and Silos stepped back as their father stood and glared down at her.

"You dare to defy me? Your own father?!" Zireria frowned, her eyes darkening as her magic took a hold. The hairs on Tenionia's neck stood on end at the presence of such power.

"I do. I was left in the dark all though years and was expected to do nothing but fade into the shadows. Well that... Will... Never... Happen. I am here and I deserve to be recognized."

"Zireria..." Tenionia stepped forward and she looked over her shoulder.

"Is that why you've been so cold? Not only were you practicing the Forbidden Arts, you closed yourself off from me, your own sister. Surely you realized that I would try to help."

"And yet," Zireria growled. "You never said a word about me during your training with the magicians." Tenionia was silent and bowed her head in shame.

"Nothing to say?" That sparked Tenionia's angry and her eyes flashed white.

"I didn't ask because I didn't think it was my business to become involved with what you were doing in your spare time, Zireria." She growled with venom dripping from her voice. Tenionia's white glow clashed with Zireria's of black.

"Silos, take Tenionia to her room, I have to deal with my rebellious daughter." Silos guided Tenionia out the door with a weary look at Zireria.

'How could you, Zireria?' He thought as he led his sister down the winding halls.

* * *

Tenionia yelped in agony as she was thrown into a wall. Her head and back screamed in pain and she was fighting to stay conscious and alive. Tenionia felt her heart clench when she looked up at her sister, who had no mercy in her eyes.

"Z-Zireria, please..." She whimpered. Zireria's face contorted as she lifted her off the ground by the throat.

"Why should I stop? You are no better than him!" She tossed Tenionia across the room like a rag doll and the woman rolled and coughed up blood.

"You left me in the darkness as your light shone like Ra himself." Zireria kicked Tenionia and she cried out. Zireria's hand glowed with black crackling light.

"Now the day has come, the darkness will consume the light!" Zireria moved to slash Tenionia and she was stopped by Tenionia's arm.

"I am nothing like him. I tried to help you see the light, that you were not all alone as you believe, but you were beyond the point of no return, sister. The dark had consumed you and since there can't be light without darkness." Tenionia mustered the last of her strength and chanted. Zireria realized what she was doing and screamed as dark coils wrapped around her and pulled her into the abyss.

"SISTER!" Zireria screamed as her head sank. Her hand clawed at the air as it followed her body into the abyss. Tenionia spoke the sealing command and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Zireria, you're loved so much, much more then you know... Forgive me... For being so blind..." She muttered before slipping into unconsciousness. She had lost her sister to the darkness.


End file.
